This invention relates to new and useful improvements in support and installation jacks for hole forming devices which may be used in conjunction with hole forming devices. Furthermore, a setting tool is provided to facilitate the engagement of the hole forming devices between opposing forms prior to pouring concrete between said forms.
Conventionally, hole forming devices are held in the compressed position prior to insertion between the wall forms and they are then released by cutting straps or strings so that internal spring mechanisms move the end pieces outwardly and engage same with the inner faces of the opposing forms. Under normal circumstances, this may be satisfactory, but there is always the tendency of the concrete being poured, to displace the hole forming device and it is not practical to supply such devices with heavy enough springs to ensure adequate engagement with the inner faces of the side walls of the forms.
Furthermore, it is somewhat difficult to install such devices not only when they are relatively close to the upper end of the forms, but particularly so when they are some distance down from the upper end and adjacent the base of the forms.